sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Sorich
| birth_place = Burbank, California | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor, voice actor, director, writer | years_active = 1977–present | spouse = | URL = }} Michael John Sorich (born March 23, 1958) is an American actor, voice actor, writer, director and voice director. Biography Sorich has been a prominent and ever-present voice actor for many different characters in the Power Rangers franchise (until the end of the Wild Force series), as well as related or similar Saban series such as Masked Rider, VR Troopers, and Big Bad Beetleborgs/Beetleborgs Metallix. Some of his more well-known roles included the voices of Squatt in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Decimator and Zelton in VR Troopers, Roboborg in Beetleborgs Metallix, and Double Face in Masked Rider. He has also had some on-screen roles, with the best-known of those being the role of Woody Stocker on VR Troopers. Sorich is currently known for his voice roles in the popular anime series Bleach. He directed the dubs for Idaten Jump and for Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He had also co-directed the ADR for VR Troopers with Scott Page-Pagter and Wendee Lee. Filmography Anime * Armitage III - Train Driver * Ayakashi Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy - Prisoner, Tamahei * Bakuto Sengen Daigunder - Daigunder * Battle Athletes Victory - Ando * Battle B-Daman - Vinnie, Additional Voices * Black Jack - Various * Black Magic M-66 - Additional Voices * Bleach - Don Kanonji, Tessai Tsukabishi, Giriko Kutsuzawa, Fishbone D, Unnamed Soul * Blue Dragon - Hippopotamus * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Additional Voices * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Daigoro Okuma * Casshan: Robot Hunter - Additional Voices * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Store Owner * Coppelion - Kamata * Cosmo Warrior Zero - Rai * Cowboy Bebop - Giraffe * Crimson Wolf - Additional Voices * Cutie Honey - Various * Cyborg 009 - Great Britain/Cyborg 007 * Daigunder - Daigu/Daigunder * Digimon Adventure - Andromon, Zudomon, Elecmon, Evil Greymon, Tyrannomon, DarkTyrannomon * Digimon Adventure 02 - Zudomon, Andromon, Gennai (Jose), Tyrannomon, DarkTyrannomon * Digimon Tamers - Vikaralamon, Dobermon, Sinduramon's Possessed Owl * Digimon Frontier - Elecmon, SkullSatamon, Neemon, Doggymon, Pandamon * Digimon Fusion - Deputymon, Damemon, Deckerdramon, Monitamon Elder, Machinedramon * Dinozaurs - Dragozaur Army Forces * Durarara!! - Asanuma, Additional Voices * Duel Masters - Benny Haha * Early Reins - Boss * El-Hazard - Mr. Masamichi Fujisawa * éX-Driver - Yamazaki * Eyeshield 21 - Additional Voices * Final Fantasy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan - Forgetter * Fist of the North Star - Bad Customer, Dante * Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals - Ra Devil/Deatrh Gynos * Flag - Nadi Olowakandi * Flint the Time Detective - Lynx, Ominito, Young Babe Ruth (ep. 11) * Galerians - Drug Dealer, Guard A, Guy in Lobby, Maniac Terrorist, Priest, Researcher A * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Nanao's Classmate * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig - Additional Voices * Ghost Slayers Ayashi - Bodyguard, Man, Merchant, Tamahei * Golgo 13: Queen Bee - Bernard * Great Teacher Onizuka - Committeeman A, Hiramatsu, Masked Man, Mizushima, Police Chief, Yakuza * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics - Various * Gungrave - Norton, Widge * GUNxSWORD - Nero * Hand Maid May - Commando-Z * Honeybee Hutch - Additional Voices * Hunter × Hunter 2011 series – Tonpa * Jin Jin - Various * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable - Ryohei Higashikata * Jungle de Ikou! - Additional Voices * Kekkaishi - Lord Uro * Kill la Kill - Barazo Mankanshoku * Last Exile - Additional Voices * Lily C.A.T. - Jimmy Hengel * Lupin III Part II - Olivera Net * MÄR - Kaldea's Grand Elder * Marmalade Boy - Rihito Sakuma, Sakurai * Mars Daybreak - Doctor * Mazikaiser SKL - Kiba * Mirmo! - Hanzo * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Otto Mitas * Mob Psycho 100 - Dimple * Mon Colle Knights - Tanaka * Monster - Bartender, Mr. Fortner * Mushrambo - Darba, Robot Cop * Naruto - Gamabunta, Choza Akimichi, Jirobo, Zetsu (black side) * Naruto: Shippuden - Gamabunta, Choza Akimichi * The Noozles - Additional Voices * Outlaw Star - Mata, McCoy, Warden * Phoenix - Additional Voices * Planetes - Jiraiya, Tarobo, Temara * Rave Master - Cheeks * Reign: The Conqueror - Bessus, Zariwari * Robotech - Sparks * Sailor Moon - Grandpa Hino (Viz Media dub) * Sailor Moon Crystal - Pharaoh 90 * Crayon Shin-chan (Phuuz dub) - Lucky * Shinzo - Additional Voices * Speed Racer X - Additional Voices * Street Fighter II V - Zangief, Mr. Masters (Animaze Dub) * Submarine 707R - Youhei Hayami * Super Pig - Ken Carlen * Tenchi Muyo! - Kamidake (TV2, Movie 3, and OVA 3), Kazuhiko Amagasaki (TV2) * Tenjho Tenge - Wutan * The Twelve Kingdoms - Itan * Vampire Princess Miyu - Chang, Captain * Wowser - Additional Voices * X - Additional Voices * Ys - Dogi * YS-II - Dogi, Mr. Hadat * Yo-kai Watch - Whisper * Yukikaze - Operator * Zatch Bell! - Garza * Zenki - Sohma Miki, Enno Ozuno * Zetman - Detective Sayama (as Michael McKay) Live Action * Big Bad Beetleborgs - Mums (1st voice), Grenade Guy/Super Grenade Guy * Beetleborgs Metallix - Roboborg * Hollywood's Amazing Animal Actors - Narrator * Mad Scientist Toon Club - Dr. Pi * Married... with Children - Fidel Castro * Masked Rider - Double Face, Fluffy (voice minus Doubleface uncredited) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Squatt (as Michael J. Sorich), Terror Toad, Fang, Polluticorn, Pumpkin Rapper, Saliguana (2nd voice), Magnet Brain, Silver Horns, Pachinko Head, Double Face, Vampirus, Hate Master, Crabby Cabbie, Erik and Merrick the Barbaric Brothers (all minus Squatt are uncredited) * Power Rangers: Zeo - Squatt (credited, as Michael J. Sorich), Boohoo the Clown, Wrecking Ball, Tough Tusks, Cog Changer (uncredited) * Power Rangers: Turbo - Voltmeister, Shrinkasect (uncredited) * Power Rangers: In Space - Elephantitan, Crocotoxes (uncredited) * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - Teksa (2nd appearance), Hardtochoke (2nd appearance), Quakemaker (uncredited 1st time, credited 2nd time) * Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue - Triskull, Gatekeeper, Bird Bane * Power Rangers: Time Force - "Mohawked Mutant" (uncredited), Brickneck * Power Rangers: Wild Force - Retinax, Artilla, Camera Org, Locomotive Org * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - Auctioneer * Seinfeld - Fidel Castro * The Prince of Light: The Legend of Ramayana - Hanuman * VR Troopers - Woody Stocker, Decimator, Horrorbot, Tankatron, Vacbot, Zelton, Spitbot (substitute voice), Slice Swordbot Brother (first voice) * You Can't Hurry Love - Drug Dealer Animation * Creepy Crawlers - Additional Voices * Iznogoud - Various * Little Mouse on the Prairie - Cal, Osgood * The Magic Snowflake - Santa Claus, Contrary Santa * The Return of Dogtanian - Athos * The Nutcracker and the Mouse King - Additional Voices * Santa's Apprentice - Santa Claus, Nightmare Santa, Inspector Stevens, Contrary Santa (US English version) * Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic - Jason, Steel * What the Bleep Do We Know!? - Various Character Voices * Willy Fog 2 - Various * Wisdom of the Gnomes - Pat Film * 009 Re:Cyborg - 006/Chang Changku * Akira - Various * Appleseed - Bar Troublemaker, Elder, Soldier * Castle in the Sky - Additional Voices * Catnapped! The Movie - Additional Voices * Curious George - Seen It Cab Driver * Digimon: The Movie - Big Agumon, Gargomon * Digimon Frontier Island of Lost Digimon - Neemon * Gen¹³ - Additional Voices * Ghost in the Shell - Ishikawa * Mia and the Migoo - Additional Voices * Resident Evil: Degeneration - Senator Ron Davis * Rusty: A Dog's Tale - Additional voices * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed - Tar Monster, Cotton Candy Glob * Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie - Dhalsim (as Don Carey), Zangief (as William Johnson) * The Cockpit - Okiumi * The Smurfs and the Magic Flute - Papa Smurf/Hefty Smurf * The Toy Warrior - Ciao and Happy Watch * Unico in the Island of Magic - Melvin the Magnificat Video games * Bravely Default - Hayreddin Barbarossa * D4: Dark Dreams Don't Die - Derek Buchanan * Diablo III - Additional Voices * Diablo III: Reaper of Souls - Additional Voices * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates - Galdes (uncredited) * Final Fantasy Type-0 HD - Additional voices * Fire Emblem: Awakening - Vaike * Fire Emblem: Three Houses - Gwendal * Heroes of the Storm - Falstad Wildhammer * Grim Fandango - Don Copal * Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia - Uncredited roles * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm - Gamabunta * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes - Yoshitsugu Otani, Harumasa Nanbu * Star Ocean: Second Evolution - Regis * Star Wars Episode I: Racer - Mawhonic, Teemto Pagalies * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance - Rebel Pilot * Stonekeep - Skuz * Street Fighter IV series - Gen * Street Fighter V - Gen * Jade Cocoon: Story of the Tamamayu - Village Chieftain * The Curse of Monkey Island - Edward Van Helgen, Charles DeGoulash the Ghost Groom * Twisted Metal Black - Billy Ray Stillwell (Junkyard Dog) * World of Warcraft: Cataclysm - Falstad Wildhammer, Kurdran Wildhammer, numerous others. * World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor - Additional voices Staff work Script Adaptation * Bleach * Bob in a Bottle * Bumpety Boo * Dinozaurs * Duel Masters * Dynamo Duck * Flag * Honeybee Hutch * Idaten Jump * Iznogoud * Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol * The Littl' Bits * Little Mouse on the Prairie * Maya the Bee * Mon Colle Knights * The Noozles * Ox Tales * Power Rangers Super Samurai * Rave Master * The Return of Dogtanian * Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid * Saban's Adventures of Peter Pan * Saban's Adventures of Pinocchio * Sailor Moon (Viz Media dub) * Sandokan * Shinzo * Tokyo Pig * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * Wild Arms: Twilight Venom * Willy Fog 2 * Wowser Voice director * Battle B-Daman * Bleach * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Cyborg 009 The Cyborg Soldier * Digimon: Digital Monsters * Digimon Fusion * Duel Masters * Elsword * Eyeshield 21 * Idaten Jump * Iron Virgin Jun * Mon Colle Knights *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' * Shinzo References External links * * Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Los Angeles County, California Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:Voice directors Category:American people of Serbian descent Category:People from Burbank, California Category:Male actors of Serbian descent Category:Screenwriters from California